Jackal
Jackal real name unknown is a Cyborg Jackal Faunus, and a member of The Pack. He like his sister Hyena is a dangerous wanted criminal and mercenary. Appearance Personality As the most power hungry member of The Pack. Jackal is roguish, notorious, manipulative, sociopathic, cold and calculating, he is always ready with a stylish, sadistic plan to carry out his needs even as he tosses out a taunt. Biography Jackal was born in 1968, slightly before his twin sister Hyena. Jackal and Hyena were mercenaries who were noted for their deadly swiftness and accuracy. They were recruited by Fox into joining the Pack, becoming starring characters in the television show The Pack. With their teammates, they eagerly hunted the gargoyles when they first appeared in New York, but were defeated by Goliath and Lexington. Nevertheless, Jackal and Hyena managed to escape arrest at the end of that encounter (unlike Fox and Wolf). They continued to take orders from Fox while she was incarcerated, not realizing that she worked for Xanatos. On Fox's instructions, they went to the Diamond Exchange to steal the Coyote Diamond. When Xanatos purchased it first, they tried to steal it from him. However, they were foiled, in part by the timely arrival of Elisa and Derek Maza. Fox next ordered them to assassinate Xanatos for interfering, which they attempted to do, but were foiled once more, this time by the gargoyles. (In fact, Fox had been using them without their knowing it as part of a scheme to lure Derek into Xanatos' service; Jackal and Hyena were intended to fail all along.) This time, they were captured and sent to prison on Rikers Island, alongside Fox and Wolf. They and Wolf were broken out afterwards by Dingo and Coyote 1.0, and proceeded to battle the gargoyles again, meeting with defeat once more. Following this defeat, the Pack was reduced to robbing banks. When Coyote returned and offered them a chance to wreak vengeance on the Manhattan Clan, Jackal voluntarily became a cyborg (as did Hyena). They were both outfitted with mechanical parts, but even this was not enough to defeat the clan, who left the defeated Pack for the police. Jackal and the rest of the Pack (minus Dingo) eventually escaped to Egypt, with some help from Xanatos. Xanatos employed the Pack there to help the Emir summon up Anubis. Anubis' jackal-head intrigued Jackal, as did the Egyptian god's great power, and so when the Emir used the Scroll of Thoth to make himself the avatar of Anubis, Jackal intervened and became the avatar instead. Driven even more insane by the great power he now possessed, he decided to destroy all life on the planet. Fortunately, he was foiled by the Emir, who used the Scroll of Thoth to become Anubis' avatar in Jackal's place. Afterwards, Jackal and Hyena parted ways with the rest of the Pack, and eventually came to Guatemala, where Cyberbiotics, under the management of Preston Vogel, employed them to deal with the Mayan gargoyles. Using some of his usual cunning, Jackal decided to render these gargoyles vulnerable by sending Hyena to New York to destroy the Mayan Sun Amulet, while he prepared to attack the gargoyles in their ensuing stone sleep. Fortunately, Hyena was thwarted in New York by Lexington and Broadway, and Jackal subsequently routed by the Mayan gargoyles and Bronx. Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon * Cybernetic Implants Jackal is an advanced cyborg, his implants included such technological wonders as extendable metal claws, body-armor and a cybernetic eye) GalleryEdit Relationships Family 'Hyena -' Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Faunus Category:Robots